


【言战车】猎食

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 言和/战音Lorra, 言战
Kudos: 3





	【言战车】猎食

吸血鬼a x性别认知障碍o 言战（战攻）  
————分割线————  
战音拢了拢衣领走进面前的酒吧，她来找今晚的猎物了。  
“今天怎么来晚了？”酒吧老板将调好的酒递给客人。  
“路上遇到个被欺负的Omega，我就先吃了个餐前甜点。”战音接过老板递来的酒杯，“最近有什么好货不，绫老板。”  
“来我这就为了吃饭，你当我这酒吧是饭店啊。”乐正绫见没有客人点酒便撑在吧台上靠近战音的耳朵轻声说道，“最近来了个有点奇怪的人，有兴趣吗？”  
“有多奇怪？”战音抿了口酒，有些好奇地问道。  
“那边的女生，你看是什么性别。”乐正绫指了指沙发上一个白色短发正搂着陪酒小姐一醉方休的女生。  
“Alpha？”战音眯起眼睛透过人群看向乐正绫指的女生，“不对，信息素没有A的侵略性，Beta？”  
“再看看。”乐正绫嘴角上扬。  
“啊……我还是头一次见Omega伪装成Alpha的。”战音侧过身子，敏锐地捕捉到了白发女生散发出来的不正常的信息素。  
“感兴趣了？她叫言和。”乐正绫在战音面前放了一杯酒，随后起身给客人调酒去了。  
“欠你个人情。”战音拿上酒杯推开人群走到了女生面前。  
“把酒放下赶紧走。”言和就像个Alpha一样命令着战音，昏暗的灯光映出她被酒精染红的脸颊和脖颈。  
战音放下酒杯，朝言和怀里的陪酒小姐挥了挥手。  
战音和自家老板的关系是酒吧的员工和老客户都知道的，陪酒小姐连忙起身离开。  
“嗯？把我的妹子赶走是什么意思？”沙发上的人一拍桌子站了起来。  
“你一个Omega来酒吧不夹着尾巴还伪装成Alpha，知道给老板添了多少麻烦吗？”战音稍稍抬头看着比自己高的言和，微红的脖颈看得她牙一阵痒痒。  
“谁说我是Omega了！”战音也不知道自己说了什么激怒了面前的人。  
“你身上的信息素什么味道你自己不清楚？”战音冷漠看着因为气愤而颤抖的言和。  
“谁会是柔弱的Omega！”言和像是吼了两句口渴了一般，拿起桌上的酒一饮而尽。  
“是叫言和对吧，今晚让我吃个饱没意见吧。”战音见状俯身凑到言和耳边，伴随着茉莉花香的话语传出。  
“你什么……”言和正想起身，结果身体一软又倒回了沙发上。  
“字面意思。”战音抱起软弱无骨的言和，朝吧台后的乐正绫点了点头。  
“认为自己是Alpha的Omega吗？”乐正绫勾了勾嘴角将擦好的杯子放在一边。  
“唔……哈……”反手锁上房门，战音将言和扔到了床上，欺身上前埋头舔舐她的颈侧。  
“薄荷啊……”因为靠近腺体，战音闻到了言和被掩盖着的，她原本的信息素。  
“你……哈…滚……”言和强撑着身子想要远离身上人，就算脑子再糊涂也知道那杯酒有问题。  
“绫老板除了调酒厉害，弄这种东西的本事也是一流，今天我要是走了，整个酒吧的Alpha都不能让你逃出发情期。”战音咬了咬言和的耳垂，稍稍抬起身子，双手隔着薄薄的衣物感受身下人升高的体温。  
“你……tm……啊~”言和挣扎的双手被轻易捉住，毫无反抗力气，就连嘴上逞强的话也在那只微凉的手握住小巧的白兔后化作一声嘤咛。  
“说脏话不是好习惯。”战音一颗颗解开言和的衣扣，看着身下人泛红的身体一点点展露在自己眼前，嘴角带着玩味的笑，异色的双瞳看着言和蓝色的眼睛慢慢蒙上水雾，里面的理智和抗拒一点点瓦解，被无边的欲望占领。  
“你……唔啊~管我……”即使茉莉花的香气已经让言和的脑子开始糊涂，所有的感觉都集中在战音的双手上，言和依旧不肯在嘴上认输，虽然夹杂在语句中的呻吟让她自己都羞红了脸。  
“看来绫老板的催情药放少了。”战音有些不满言和还再跟自己顶嘴，信息素暴涨，彻底包裹住了身下人。  
“啊~哈……别……”言和的身体猛地一震，就像脱水的鱼一样喘着气，四周涌上来的信息素带给她窒息的感觉，就像沉入了茉莉花的海洋一般。  
“这不是能软下来吗。”战音勾了勾嘴角，察觉到言和控制不住地缠上了自己的身体，眼中的笑意更浓，扯下她的牛仔裤，微凉的指尖抵在了洞口。  
“唔啊~你……哈……”言和感到一丝凉意传入大脑，随后就是身体的叫嚣，穴口的手指十分娴熟地挑起言和的欲望，将本就处于发情期的她推往无法回头的深渊。  
“能告诉我为什么坚持自己是Alpha吗？”战音舔舐着言和颈侧自己楼下的吻痕，手腕稍稍用力便顺利地进入了两个指节，只能说Omega的身体简直是为这种事而订制的。  
“啊~你个Alpha……唔嗯~懂……什么……啊…”言和断断续续地回应着，现在她只觉得自己的大脑和身体完全分了开来，明明还残存的理智扼住她的喉咙不允许自己在陌生Alpha的身下呻吟承欢，然而身体却热情地迎合着探入的双指，颈后的腺体肿胀难耐，彻底失去庇佑的薄荷味信息素充斥在房间内。  
“就算我不是Omega不懂你们的一些坚持，但我也是活了这么久的人了。”战音凭借无数次捕食的经验摸索到了言和体内的敏感点，低头细细吻过身下人颈侧的每一寸皮肤，与手上略显粗暴的动作完全成反比的温柔，只是逐渐显露出的獠牙诉说着战音内心的欲望。  
“凭什么……唔~我们就……哈…低人一等……啊~”言和紧握着拳头，指甲陷入掌心，战音用余光看见了那双蓝眼睛中积蓄的泪水，不知道是因为发情还是自己敲到了她内心的柔软。  
“为什么……嗯~我们……哼~就要……在Alpha……唔嗯~身下…呻吟……”言和连话都说不连贯了，全身的细胞都屏蔽了大脑发出的指令，战音看着这个因为自己而双颊通红，却在说这话时微微勾起嘴角的人，是在自嘲吧。  
“就像……现在……”言和最终还是伸手抱住了战音，主动将两人的距离拉近，是臣服于自己的性别？还是只为了藏住自己落下的眼泪。  
战音绷直了手腕，沉默地把怀里人送上了今晚第一个巅峰。  
“唔嗯~”所有的呻吟都堵在了嘴边，言和死死咬着战音肩膀处的衣服维护着自己最后的坚持。  
战音的眼中出现了些复杂的情绪，但独自生活多年的她最终还是转头对着言和布满欢爱痕迹的颈侧咬了下去，她确实活了很久，也像这样挑起猎物的情欲，最终的目的只是为了咬下去后获得让自己满足和生存的血液，战音不记得自己任何一个猎物的名字和样貌，只知道一些人的血特别难喝，常年的孤独生活让她不明白言和说的话，也没兴趣理解，毕竟只是短寿命的人类。  
“你能……亲我…一下吗？”细若蚊吟的请求还是逃不过战音的耳朵，按照以往，她本该起身离开，毕竟肚子填饱了，战音本身也不像其他Alpha一样看到Omega就控制不住自己。  
只是这次，战音停住了离开了动作，任由抱着自己的言和将眼泪擦在衣服上。  
“抱歉。”言和稍微清醒了一点，松开环着战音脖子的手臂，高潮后无力地身体陷入了柔软的被窝，抬手遮住眼睛，她不知道战音接下来想做什么，反正已经这样了，言和已经不想去思考了。  
“老板说你奇怪，倒是大实话啊。”战音最终还是没有离去，伸手拉开言和的手臂好让自己看见那双蓝色的眼睛，两人的距离一点点拉近。  
“唔……”言和的喘息被战音吞入腹中，这么多年，战音从来没有亲过任何一只猎物，她觉得没有意义，所有的捕猎都是一次性的，她也没兴趣刻意寻找相同的猎物，不知道是怎么了了，战音开始有点想去了解言和了。  
“我可能忍不住想要继续做下去了，如果不想被标记，请告诉我。”战音吻了吻言和的脸颊，单手解开裤子，将腺体顶进了刚刚缓过高潮的小穴。  
“唔啊~等……嗯~太快……唔……”已经平静的身体再次被暴力地拉进状态，湿润的小穴一时难以接受战音的进入，言和整个身子都绷了起来而这个举动则让小穴更加用力地咬着战音。  
“言和……我其实是个吸血鬼哦。”战音在言和耳边喊了她的名字，舌尖舔去伤口处的血迹，一手托着她的后颈一手扶着她的腰，腺体撑开了狭窄的小穴，准确地顶撞着生殖腔，一遍一遍试图挤入。  
“唔啊~轻……嗯~我……知道……唔嗯~”言和断断续续地说着，大脑丧失了对身体的控制权，由着它去迎合战音来获得登上顶峰的权利。  
“是吗。”战音不再说话，只是按着言和要了她一次又一次，听着她的声音逐渐带上哭腔，中性的嗓音在此刻听来充满了磁性，诱人的磁性，不知道是不是那个吻，言和没有了任何的反抗，就像一般的Omega一样，在战音，在Alpha身下承欢，就算身体已经酸痛无力也还是迎合着身上人包含占有欲的动作。  
“我可以不标记你的。”终于，在言和昏睡过去前，战音带着询问的声音在耳边响起。  
言和轻笑一声，吻住了战音。  
答案很明显了，战音回应了言和的吻，涨大的结卡住了宫口，炽热的液体灌进了生殖腔，茉莉花香逐渐和清新的薄荷交融在一起。  
“以后，你就要跟着你最不喜欢的Alpha生活了。”战音安抚着怀里因为标记过程疼得身体颤抖的言和，克制住了自己再次咬住她的欲望。  
“你……不会像其他…Alpha一样的，对吧。”言和攥着战音的衣服，试图用喘息来缓解痛苦，宫口的结阻止了液体的流出使得小腹传来胀痛感。  
“大概吧。”感觉到结已经消退，战音慢慢地退了出来，扯过被子盖住蜷缩成一团的言和。  
“绫老板啊，我不想跟你一样啊，你这次可把我害惨了。”战音坐在床边，指腹摩挲着言和颈侧的伤口。  
“毕竟，你为了和那个人类厮守而将她变成吸血鬼后和全族干了一架的事迹至今都在流传呢。”战音冰凉的手最终抚上了言和清朝未退的脸颊，不过在看到床上的人翻了个身，握着自己的手勾起嘴角继续沉睡后，轻轻吐出一句话。  
“不过偶尔大战一场也不错，而且，绫老板不会袖手旁观的吧。”


End file.
